


One More Minute (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Nine: Testing the Limit, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Five can work on his equation for a bit longer. His thirteen-year-old body wasn’t that weak, surely?
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 24





	One More Minute (Omovember 2020)

Five squirmed again, for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. The sun was setting and soon he wouldn’t have enough light to work on his equation. He hated working with artificial light, and the lightbulb in his room had stopped working anyway. Well, that’s what you get for disappearing for almost seventeen years.

He estimated that he only had about half an hour left until it was too dark to see, which was why he couldn’t waste any time doing unessential things. Like using the bathroom. Five knew that he could easily just jump to the bathroom when it was too dark, so he could hold it for a few more minutes. Definitely long enough to finish this last part.

His bladder was very full. Fuller than he ever remembered it being during the apocalypse, anyway. Although, during the apocalypse, he kinda just peed wherever he needed to. It wasn’t like any public bathrooms were still intact, and there weren’t any police officers to arrest him for public urination. He’d gotten weak. Or his thirteen-year-old body was weak. Or both.

Whatever had happened, his bladder capacity had decreased, and it was irritating him. The light was fading fast, and he couldn’t afford to lose any more time. Five shoved a pillow between his thighs and scribbled a few more digits down on his wall. He hadn’t noticed how much his fingers were shaking until now, and it surprised him.

He could go a few more minutes without using the bathroom. Though his bladder throbbed and cried for attention, the equation was more important. He ignored the pain and tried to concentrate on his equation. If this went well, he might even be able to get his own body back, and then everyone would respect him again.

Five grabbed at his crotch suddenly, feeling a wave of urgency, and clenched all his muscles. He really should go to the bathroom soon… but he could jump there, get there in less than a second; why can’t he wait just a little bit longer. The sun will set soon, and then he’ll have to go anyway. It’s okay. He can wait. There’s time.

His thirteen-year-old body can’t be _that_ weak, surely?

A gust of wind blew the door open behind him. He waddled over with the pillow still between his legs to close it. If there was anything he didn’t need right now, it was for someone to walk in and see him procrastinating with a pillow between his legs, trying not to wet himself like a small child.

He had a few more minutes, he decided. The sun was setting fast now, and he had almost finished the bit of the equation he was working on. After that, he could call it a day and give himself the much-needed relief his body craved.

Five let out a soft hiss and squeezed his thighs together tightly around the pillow. He really, _really_ had to go. His abdomen practically _burned_ with the pressure that had built up while he stubbornly tried to hold it.

His hand shook as he gripped the chalk tighter and scribbled down a few last notes, before reaching a point where he decided it was no longer sensible to keep holding it. He dropped the chalk with a clatter and jumped, but instead of finding himself in the bathroom like he expected, he found himself landing on the floor with a heavy thud, at the exact moment that his bladder decided it had reached its limit.

The pillow became sodden and heavy between his legs, until it was too saturated to hold any more, and pee started creeping along the floorboards and under Five’s bed. He was still frozen in shock. He couldn’t believe he’d failed a jump, let alone pissed himself.

He got up with shaking legs and examined the damage. The pillow was waterlogged, and his shorts were equally drenched. There was a large puddle on the floor, leading Five to wonder just how full he actually was.

He also wondered whether it would be possible to clean up without being seen or arousing suspicion.


End file.
